FAQ
Here is a list of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) about information for the Carnegie Mellon Informatics and Mathematics Competition (CMIMC). *Q: What should I do if I do not understand something about the competition? *A: You should contact the CMIMC staff. The best form of contact is by email to ctj@math.cmu.edu. *Q: How many chaperones can/should come? *A: Every team needs at least one chaperone; however, a team is invited to bring as many chaperones as they would like. *Q: Can I buy a CMIMC T-Shirt? *A: CMIMC T-Shirts come for free with the registration fee. However, they are also sold at the competition for $15 each. *Q: What awards will be offered? *A: Top teams will receive trophies, and top individuals will receive medals. *Q: Will there be travel reimbursement? *A: There will not be travel reimbursement, but there are many hotels recommended by CMU that have deals with CMU. *Q: What can/do I need to bring to CMIMC? *A: The only materials you are allowed to use on the test are pens and pencils. That means no calculators, compasses, or straightedges. *Q: How many people per team? *A: Teams consist of 4-6 people, but incomplete teams (including teams of 1) will be accommodated on the contest date. *Q: So... can I come to CMIMC as an individual? *A: Yes, you can! But a full team consists of 4-6 people, so you will participate as an incomplete team. *Q: Who can participate? *A: Participants must be high school students. *Q: Who runs the CMIMC? *A: CMIMC is run by Carnegie Mellon undergraduate students. *Q: What lunch will be served? *A: Pizza will be served for lunch, which comes for free with the registration fee. We accommodate for dietary restrictions. *Q: What types of mini-events will there be? *A: Mini-events may include a talk by a guest speaker, a panel of current Carnegie Mellon students, and small competitions like Rubik's cube or chess. *Q: Will you offer a guided tour of CMU? *A: We will offer a guided tour of CMU as an event. *Q: What do I do if I do not understand a problem during the test? *A: You should raise your hand and notify your testing proctor, who will relay your question to the CMIMC staff. *Q: What do I do if I disagree with an answer or solution to a problem after the test? *A: You should contact any CMIMC staff, who will help you resolve the problem with the grading committee. *Q: What if I am caught cheating? *A: Such situations will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. At the very least, the cheating individual will be disqualified, and the team will have to compete with the remaining individuals. *Q: What should I do if I think someone cheated? *A: You should contact any CMIMC staff, who will notify the competition directors. *Q: Do good results at the CMIMC contribute to my college application to Carnegie Mellon University? *A: CMIMC is not affiliated with the Carnegie Mellon admissions office; however, you should include on your application if you competed in the CMIMC to demonstrate your motivation and excitement for math and computer science. Gallery Cmimc-logo-huge.png Category:Miscellaneous